


tenderly he holds you

by shizuruu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he has this<br/>death around him<br/>it's a constant presence<br/>you want to drag him down with you, hold his hand tight and never let go, nails cutting through skin and strawberry blood on the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	tenderly he holds you

you let him drag you down  
feel his fingers on your skin oh so trembling  
he  
he has this  
death around him  
it's a constant presence  
you want to drag him down with you, hold his hand tight and never let go, nails cutting through skin and strawberry blood on the ground  
he   
he makes you  
oh you hate him so much when he kills you and you love him so much because he does it so slowly  
you're drowning sometimes, he holds you down and speaks in a low voice and the words spill from your eyes onto your cheeks  
tenderly he holds you   
tight in his  
between his  
calloused hand (singular) and scarred body (singular)  
you want to be the scars he has, you want him to feel you everyday, you want to be the constance presence, you want to stay  
ah   
you're afraid of dying  
you're afraid of him sometimes  
but most often you're afraid of yourself  
what he does to you what he did to you  
he breaks your heart sometimes, in the way he's   
so   
broken  
his eyes are mirrors and you can see how dirty and ugly everything  
ah  
you want him to smother you in his lips  
but most of all  
you just want him to love you  
for a milisecond 

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post drabbles for snk here  
> because i can


End file.
